Revertere
by Yuulle
Summary: Tsuna, Boss of Vongola, throws himself back in time to save his Famiglia. Eventual 1827 /DISCONTINUED/
1. Maturity

**Hey guys! New story. I started writing the chapter for The Future be proud!**

 **Anyways, this sort of follows the cliché of Tsuna going back in time but I promise that it will distinguish itself pretty clearly as the story progresses.**

 **Yes, it will be 1827 pairing because well... who can resist Hibari?**

 **Now, thank you for reading~**

* * *

Tsuna raised his hand and noted that the figure in front of him mirrored his move.

And that was enough proof.

In an illusion, there were few things that are hard to get right. One of things that even the most advanced illusionists make mistakes are on the matter of reflection and so, most illusionist create a world without mirrors. In a illusion world, the reflection on the mirror was likely to be time-delayed or fuzzy- as Reborn had explained it to him using some Flame light reverberation theory.

Tsuna stared hard at the scrawny form that reflected.

 _I did it._

His fingertips reached to the cool surface of the mirror, almost reaching out to the reflection.

 _I did it._

An almost hysterical laugh, so un-Tsunalike laugh, bubbled inside of him and Tsuna felt hints of wetness welling up in his eyes.

He had no idea exactly what month it was right now, but judging by his body shape, he assumed that Reborn haven't arrived yet.

Tsuna let himself fall back on his bed.

The wall paper with few scuff marks and faded places, a bed with give that gave a sense of age, and the messy room with video games and clothes thrown on floor and chair- it was exactly as how Tsuna remembered it _and even better._

Nostalgic happiness rippled through him and he let out a happy smile, the ones that Reborn told that it made it look silly.

"Tsu-kun! Dinner's ready!" The soft voice called out.

 _Mom_

A choked sound escaped him. The warm voice that was filled with innocence and pure love- god he had missed it so much.

As if he was in a trance, Tsuna carried himself down the stairs.

The air smelled of japanese food, but most of all, it smelled like home.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Tsuna stood with hesitance. This felt was too good to be true. He was given the chance to see his mom's untainted happy smile… Tsuna had missed it so dearly. What if he turned to see nothing; and this was an illusion all along?

Tsuna slowly turned his head towards the kitchen, anticipation building.

Brown eyes stared back.

"Mom." He breathed out. Her sunny smile broke something inside him and his whole entire body felt rigid.

"Miso soup and teriyaki chicken." She explained, while setting out the chopsticks. Tsuna's eyes followed and soaked in her every move. She was humming quietly and stared back at Tsuna with the unconditional love.

Tsuna wordlessly strode forward and wrapped his arms around the his precious person. He knew his whole body was shaking with _utter utter relief and happiness_ but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

The warmth and the safety that is mom radiated lulled him and Tsuna hugged her tighter.

His mother made a surprised gasp but soon her hand raised to ruffle his gravity defying locks. There were no comforting words, no meaningless blabber. She didn't ask what was wrong but merely accepted the situation as it was.

"I love you, mom." Tsuna whispered. It had been way too long since he had said those words. The manly ridiculous pride and social norms of being cool had blocked him before. But now, Tsuna realised that he was ready to let people stomp over his pride and reputation just to have his mother next to him.

"Love you too, Tsu-kun. You should have dinner or it'll get cold." She said gently.

After taking a deep breath to compose himself, Tsuna disengaged and sent a happy smile.

His hands moved automatically for the food and his heart felt like it was going to explode. Pure euphoric pleasure exploded as he ate the food. No chef's dish was good as his mother's cooking.

"How was school?"

 _I have no idea whatsoever._ "It was okay. Really boring." He said with much convincing typical teenage drawl. "How was your day?" He asked back.

He saw that she was almost surprised that he asked a question back. _But of course, I always sulked about my terrible day at the dinner table and never asked about her._

"I had tea with Midori-chan. Her sister is getting married so we looked at wedding magazines."

Tsuna let out a smile. Midori was their next door neighbour who was very nice around everyone with a touch of humour colouring her personality. She was also a Vongola member which meant that his mother was being protected.

"It's all terribly exciting. Reminds me when I married your father." She said with almost a glaze look that signified that she was having flashbacks.

 _Father._

Unconsciously, he felt his face sink into a grimace.

His mother sighed in happiness. "He's such a romantic." She said.

Tsuna poked the chicken around. The subject of father and love reminded him of why he was forced to go back in time.

Clearing his throat in attempts to change the subject, Tsuna spoke. "The chicken is delicious. Thanks mom."

She positively beamed back at him. "I'm glad you like it! I changed the thickness of the sauce today so we can have more with rice."

Tsuna smiled in appreciation as he quickly devoured the dish. When he was finished, he placed the dishes the dishwasher.

As he walked upstairs, he couldn't help but to marvel at how _light_ he felt. The normalcy filled him with hope and the way that his mom looked at him- a look without confusion and conflict- made him smile.

As he once again laid down in the bed, Tsuna closed his eyes in determination.

This time, he was going to preserve the innocence. His mother deserves at least that.

* * *

"Sawada?" Nezu-sensei called out almost snidely. Just from his voice, Tsuna knew that the old man expected him to get this question wrong.

Even though he should pretend to be dame and maintain the same image, Tsuna couldn't help himself. "The radius increased by 0.4" he answered with soaring confidence. He could imagine the godsmack surprised face on Nezu-sensei when he got the question right.

"Wrong." The man sneered out. Then he scanned the class for another victim to pick on.

Tsuna stared down at his book in incredulous doubt. There was no way he got that wrong. This was _kiddy_ maths, and he wasn't so rusty that he'll get this wrong.

 _Oh wow this is humiliating._

"Excuse me, Nezu-sensei." A quiet boy with speckled glasses intervened. Tsuna had no idea what his name was - it has been a little more than decade since he last saw him in his mind- but could guess that he was smart.

Nezu-sensei gave a pleased smile. "Ah yes, Tsuki. Do you have the right answer?"

"I believe 0.4 is the correct answer?" He called out with hesitance, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying.

Nezu-sensei let out a small short and look down on his answers. "Don't be ridiculo- oh."

 _Gotcha bastard._

Sense of self achievement and smug satisfaction bubbled inside him. It felt like justice being served. After many years of being ridiculed by this prejudiced teacher, he was finally showing that he isn't actually that dumb.

Now he awaited for the apology.

"Well, turns out well even when you get something right, there's no point as everyone will assume that it's wrong!" He said in almost jovial manner.

Tsuna's ears turned red and he felt embarrassed until almost rage like feeling overtook him.

Mentally, he was twenty six. He was the Vongola's Decimo- one of the most powerful positions in earth. He was very competent at the job and tried his damn hardest to keep everyone alive.

And how dare Nezu-sensei to speak to him like that, lowering self confidence and mocking.

Tsuna felt like if he let Nezu reign free, he will do damage to his classmates that will drag their bright futures down.

And now realising this, Tsuna only had one option.

"Please apologise." He said as evenly as possible.

Nezu-sensei, who was writing the second question on the board froze and turned around with an icy glare. "What?" He nearly shouted.

Tsuna felt eyes of his classmates all glued to him in interest. "Your remark was uncalled for. Please apologise." He replied once again. Tsuna felt himself almost slipping to his Hyper Dying Will Mode, or as Chrome called it- Boss Mode. He knew that the charisma that comes along the Dying Will Mode would actually prod Nezu-sensei to apologise to him, but that wasn't _exactly_ what Tsuna really wanted. Tsuna wanted a sincere apology, not one that he had quite literally forced out of Nezu-sensei.

The white haired man barked out a short laughter. "Why would I apologise when speaking about something that is true and we all know?"

The brunette felt a slight twinge of annoyance. "Because you're belittling me. A teacher should not do that. A teacher should attempt to help a student no matter how _dame_ they are." He exclaimed.

His mind thought of Reborn. Of course Reborn called him no-good but the mafiaso helped to tried to negate that. The hitman always tried to shape him into a better person, a better boss. Of course, Tsuna was eternally grateful for the gesture.

Nezu-sensei gave a slow blinking look. "You're interrupting the class, Tsunayoshi." He said with annoyance and made a dismissing gesture with his hands.

Tsuna took a big breath. _In and out._

He tried to position himself as Nezu-sensei thinking of reasons why the teacher would act this way. Maybe Tsuna was making Nezu-sensei's authority less powerful by openly contradicting him. The white haired teacher was an authoritative figure who had to control a classroom filled with rebellious kids.

Although Tsuna wanted to slam down the desk and demand compensation for the humiliation the teacher brought him, Tsuna merely set his mouth in an icy smile. "I apologise." he said in such sincere tone that resonated into a sarcastic one.

Nezu-sensei's eyes narrowed but he continued on teaching the lesson.

Tsuna let out a small groan and he felt the urge to bury his head on the desk. He forgot that he wasn't one of the most powerful person in the world. He forgot that the world was filled with _utter_ idiots.

But as Tsuna forgot those things, he had learn other things. He realised that Nezu-sensei probably had a family to feed and mortgage to pay off. Even though he was mean and cruel, it didn't give Tsuna the rights to make him apologise in front of the whole class. The man probably didn't know what he was doing. It was likely that he had very low confidence and the way to recover was to belittle other people then feel better about himself. As much as Tsuna condemned his method- he actually found it deplorable- he couldn't really fault Nezu-sensei for taking this route.

Well, firstly, Dame-Tsuna was a good person to belittle. But secondly, these kind of sense of moral stemmed from parental teachings. Nezu-sensei might have had a very bad childhood and he was merely a product of such act.

Of course, at this point, Tsuna was making excuses for Nezu-sensei.

But as a person in power, even if that was former power, Tsuna knew that he should always be kind and benedictory. He shouldn't abuse the power he had.

He glanced at the white haired man with a sneer like expression towards him and Tsuna found it very difficult not to lash out on the teacher. And thought that when Tsuna had fought in Namimori to make sure no one could be harmed, he was technically fighting for Nezu-sensei made him even more angry.

 _But now, I can do that battle again but make sure that no one dies or get hurt._ Tsuna told himself.

A small smile- hopeful one- started to spread across his features.

 _Nezu-sensei was so insignificant._ Tsuna realised. He didn't matter to Tsuna at all. He was just a small part of the whole scheme.

 _Because you know who really matter?_

 _Famiglia. My famiglia._

And if it meant that he could save everyone in his Famiglia of pain and sorrow, he would let Nezu-sensei humiliate me over and over again.

He goddamn loved his Famiglia and now, he was here to fix everything.

* * *

 **Yes, this is kind of the prequel than the main story.**

 **Please review and leave love.**

 **I love you!**


	2. Yamamoto I

**I'm following the manga**

* * *

Tsuna was in a predicament.

It had been honestly _ages_ since he went to middle school and he completely forgot where he used to eat. He remembered that he used to eat in the roof with his Famiglia, but he wasn't too sure of his life before his Famiglia.

Tsuna opened the container and sniffed his lunch in a manner that was alike a crack addict. _But my god, that smells amazing._

With that, he decided he didn't care where he sat because to be honestly, he would gladly sit on glass shards if he could continue eating his mother's food.

Now with utter happiness, he made his way to the roof- which he had navigate using signs because he totally forgot the way to there. Whistling a happy tune and with a big smile on his face, Tsuna threw open the roof door.

The roof was pretty much of an unkempt area with the aircon module and fences that enclosed the ledges, like he remembered.

And on the ledges, a dark haired teen teetered precariously as if almost contemplating jumping.

His heart almost skidded into halt and Tsuna felt his pulse race. If this teen was someone that Tsuna didn't know, Tsuna would've ran to them and chucked them back to safety.

But, this was some who he knew.

This was his Famiglia.

The raw primitive fear gripped him and Tsuna couldn't even breathe because he was _terrified_ that he might set the dark haired teen to fall.

"Yamamoto…-San?" Tsuna hesitantly called out, the name awkwardly rolling of his tongue. He tensed, ready to burst towards Yamamoto and use his Dying mode to save him.

The baseball player immediately rebounded back to the safety of the roof and Tsuna let out a big sigh of relief. The cold terror that was clutching his heart was somewhat lifted by the fact that the baseball player wasn't in immediate danger. Now, an unsettling feeling remained.

"Tsuna!" He jovially called out with familiarity that didn't exist between the two.

 _Takeshi._ Tsuna wanted to respond. _I'm here Takeshi._ He wanted to say. But he just swallowed those words and drunk in the false smile of the teen. "H-Hello." He said awkwardly. _So many words to say yet they can't be spoken._

The teen gave another goofy smile. "Don't you think it's incredible how small people look from high up? It's like we're little ants!"

" _It's incredible how small we look from high up. God, who lives in the highest places of all probably can't even see us! No wonder he can't save us!"_

Tsuna frowned. Yamamoto's words now almost reflected one of future Takeshi when his father passed away. The wide innocent smile with a hysterical edge was an exact match.

"I think the higher you go, the more you see." Tsuna offered, his mind trying to come up with ways to save Yamamoto.

A lopsided grin etched onto the teen's face. "You're a peculiar one, Tsuna. I'm super surprised at how you stood up to Nezu-sensei today."

Tsuna shifted his weight, not faring well under the scrutinising glare that Yamamoto was giving him. It reminded him of _his_ Takeshi's eyes, sharp and alert.

"I just did what felt right." Tsuna carefully.

Yamamoto gave an amused grin. "Haha! It made me wonder though. Even _dame_ Tsuna is standing up to be a better person while I just… Stay the same." The words of juxtaposed his face which still showed a carefree mask.

"Don't think like that." Tsuna snapped, the words filled with ferocity and heat. His eyes deepened in his Will. "I understand that sometimes you feel like you're not improving, trust me, I'm _dame Tsuna._ I'm not going to console you with empty words because I'm sure you know yourself the best. But if you feel like no matter what you do, you're not getting anywhere, I think what you have to do is then come at a different angle or a new approach. And if that doesn't work…"

"You should give up?" Yamamoto prompted.

Tsuna shook his head. "You should ask for help from your friends or family."

Yamamoto had his baseball friends but over them, he had his dad. Tsuyoshi, one of the most nicest and understanding person Tsuna had ever met.

The baseball player scratched his head sheepishly. "I guess. Maa Tsuna, you're really smart!"

Tsuna felt his ears getting slightly warmer from the compliment. "I'm not smart at all! I just want to help you." Then, out of pure impulse Tsuna scribbled his phone number on a scrap piece of paper and handed to the raven haired teen. "I know I'm not your friend and I'm just dame Tsuna in your eyes but.. If you… If you need someone… You can come to me. I mean I'm not sure if I can help but I'll try my best because I think you're a really good person and... yeah." Tsuna rambled on, getting more and more embarrassed by what he was doing. Like always, around his friends, Tsuna felt like he lost his boss-charisma. He felt like he was human Tsuna again.

Since human Tsuna was a stuttering and easily flustered boy, Tsuna half wished he could always appear cool.

 _He must think I'm so weird!_ Tsuna was literally giving his phone number like some fangirl and the stuttering probably added to that effect. _How do I tell him that I'm concerned because he is-was- my best friend?_

While his face almost glowed red in mortification from his _stupid_ impulsive action, Yamamoto just gave a hearty smile. "Sure Tsuna! Thanks!"

Yamamoto's sincere smile with the merry twinkle in his eyes made Tsuna feel less stupid about his decision and more proud of himself. Now hopefully, Yamamoto wouldn't try to jump to extreme measures when sometime bad happened to him.

Tsuna felt himself he more as peace as now he didn't have to worry about Yamamoto so much and of course, followed his original task. He gingerly picked up a piece of chicken katsu and placed it in his mouth with some rice.

He closed his eyes to appreciate the warmth that the food gave, literally and figuratively. It was warm because it had been in the thermos and it was warm because his mother made it with the family love that was almost tangible in taste.

"Maa Tsuna, is it that good?" Yamamoto asked out of curiosity.

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Yes! It's amazing!" He exclaimed with utmost innocence.

The baseball player leaned in. "Can I have some?"

Nodding, Tsuna picked up a piece and put generous amounts of chicken and led it to Yamamoto's mouth.

A small part of him mourned at the loss of food that he so _adored,_ but a bigger part of him just wanted to give Yamamoto everything he wanted if that would make him even slightly happier. He wanted his best friend to be happiest he can. _God I'm so whipped._

"Did your mom make this? This is so good!" The raven haired said. "Can I come over your house for a meal?"

It would be an underestimate if Tsuna said he was caught off guard. The reality was that Tsuna was shocked enough not to reply for a full ten seconds.

Tsuna felt _floored_ by fact that Yamamoto have opened up this easily. He was delighted that Yamamoto didn't just discard him thinking ' _dame Tsuna, how silly.'_ But actually wanted to spend time with him.

If he was really honest, Tsuna would confess that he was happy that Yamamoto showed a side which was alike with _his_ Takeshi. Yes, they were essentially the same people but Tsuna could truthfully say that they just felt like different entity. However, Tsuna can now see that Yamamoto's strong sense of comradarie and friendliness matching exactly like Takeshi's. That reassured him immensely.

"O-Of course. Whenever you are free." Tsuna added the last line hastily,

"Really? Can I come over today?"

Tsuna blinked, trying to remember if anything important was on after school. He doubted that it really mattered; his mother would be happy if he brought a friend home. "Yeah. We can walk home together."

Yamamoto positively glowed at that. "Great! Next time, we can go to my dad's shop. He makes the best sushi!"

Tsuna nodded and almost replied with a ' _I know'_ but refrained at the last second. "I'll be looking forward to it. I love sushi."

"Sushi is one of the greatest thing on earth besides baseball of course. I like tuna the best."

A memory of Tsuna and his Takeshi sitting at the sushi bar hit him and nostalgia melancholy swept through him. "Me too. Dipped in soy sauce and wasabi, it's really yummy."

"You gotta dip in little less than the half of the piece. That's the perfect proportion." The baseball player commented with absolute conviction.

Tsuna half agreed. "Yes, but if you're eating salmon, it's a completely different story."

The raven haired teen agreed almost too enthusiastically as if this topic was relevant to global wellbeing. "Salmon is slightly fisher, so you have to dip it little more than half. Something like five eighth."

Tsuna opened his mouth to refute and say that you need to dip the whole thing is soysauce when Yamamoto's stomach groaned out.

Sheepishly while scratching is head and stomach, the boy started walking to the stairway down. "Ahaha. I'm going to go get lunch! See you at the gates!"

And witha wave, the raven disappeared from the roof. His exit was sudden and spontaneous, just like Yamamoto himself

Tsuna let the silly happy smile linger on his face. Everything felt perfect. Even though the sun was a tad too hot, it mattered naught to him. He was just happy to be here and was happy that he could change things.

Because Tsuna never wanted to see Yamamoto up in the roof with his face so painfully set. The vivid memory of watching the raven hair boy fall still scared him. What if Tsuna wasn't there to stop him? What of Reborn wasn't there to shoot a a Dying Will bullet at him?

A melodious bell chimed to signal end of lunch, but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to care. He was feeling better than ever and just wanted to enjoy the current situation.

Wih his hands behind his head, he fully lied down to gaze at the clouds lazily floating by

"For being late to class, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Thank you for your wonderful kind reviews! I love you so much.**

 **Kage-Saru: I hope to finish this one. I have a document written for its plot and I have a clear direction on mind so… Hopefully? Thanks you for the review!**

 **Akakuro: Thank you! I tried to write Tsuna as a bit more mature and less teenagery. I'm glad it came across it that way.**

 **Natsu Yuuki: Hopefully it turns more interesting :)**

 **SweetJaneP's: Thank you! Hopefully I will live up to your expectations.**

 **MyNameIsNotRin: I will love to write more of this too!**

 **Altiria-Aty: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks**

 **Thank you everyone for leaving reviews and if you like this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **If you want to beta for my story, please PM/REVIEW.**


	3. Hibari and Yamamoto

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA, PM ME**

 **IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE A STORY TOGETHER, PM ME**

* * *

Tsuna instinctively threw himself away from the prefect to give space.

The prefect stood in his predatory manner, eyes narrowed and tonfas raised. His bangs rustled against the wind, and Tsuna resisted the urge to ruffle it.

His heart hurt looking at him.

It wasn't even the prefect's fault.

It hurt looking at the prefect because this prefect wasn't _his_ prefect. This prefect wasn't Kyoya. This was Hibari.

This prefect had no hidden lust behind the bloodthirsty gaze and no fond warmth behind the feral smile. It confused him because this person in front of him was His Kyoya yet Hibari. It confused him more than Yamamoto confused him.

"For showing defiance and refusing to go to class, I will bite you to death." Hibari snarled and lunged himself towards Tsuna.

"Whoa!" Tsuna quickly grabbed his container and leaned to the right as the prefect's tonfa striked where he was seconds before.

A look of surprise flickered in the prefect's face and Tsuna couldn't help but to find it a little adorable.

He knew that he should be running back to class, scrambling in fear. That was what dame Tsuna would do and honestly, looking at the cold eyes, Tsuna wanted to bolt and deny that this was happening. He wanted to pretend that he still had Kyoya.

But the steely eyes pierced through him and he found himself rooted in his spot. Hibari's eyes felt like they was looking at his soul. Tsuna felt like Hibari could read his mind and know what has happened. It was unsettling yet Tsuna wished that Hibari actually could and everything could return to how it was between them. _Or how is it how will it be? I'm from the future after all._

"Go to class." Hibari hissed out in annoyance.

"No." Tsuna replied, ignoring the urge to obey the prefect's command. He didn't want to be seen as inferior to Hibari. He wanted Hibari to know they were equals as Kyoya had said that his favourite part of Tsuna was that Tsuna was his equal.

* * *

" _Do you like me because I forgive easily? Do you like that I only look at you while you only look at yourself? Do you like that I give everything yet expect nothing in return?" Tsuna asked with a biting edge. The tone was sarcastic but had a hint of hysteria and wistfulness embedded._

 _Kyoya merely shrugged. "You're a carnivore. That is enough."_

 _Tsuna laughed. The sentence was so Kyoya-like, so cold, so warm, so perfect. All his uncertainty melted away._

 _The CEDEF leader always packed many meanings in his sentence. Kyoya acknowledged that Tsuna was his equal, a carnivore like himself. He also stated that Tsuna being a carnivore was the only thing he cared about, and at the same time, Hibari told him- using the three words- to stop asking these questions since 'it's enough.' The three words jammed packed with meaning._

" _Hopefully, that would be enough for your past self as well, Kyoya."_

* * *

"I will bite you to death." Hibari reiterated once again.

Tsuna let a bemused smile show. "You've said that about three times now."

Immediately, Hibari executed a kick aimed for his knees and Tsuna was forced to jump to avoid it. From there, flurry of blows were exchanged.

Tsuna never went for offensive as he tried to conserve as much energy as possible. He opted to lean and narrowly avoid attacks rather than playing safe and blocking or jumping away from them. As time continued, Hibari became more enraged as his blows became stronger and faster as he stopped holding back.

Unfortunately, Tsuna felt his body weaken pretty quickly since this body had never done any hard physical training, let alone a prolonged fight.

As he leaned back to avoid a jab, Tsuna felt his body protest slightly- he should've exercised more often really- and refused to flex at the angle he wanted. And in that split second, Hibari's silver glinting tonfa grazed him on his cheek. The fact that Hibari landed a blow on him- Hibari was so inexperienced compared to him- shocked him and he gracefully backflipped away.

To his surprise, the prefect froze as the thin blood line started to drip with droplets of scarlet blood on his cheek.

Tsuna merely readied his stance. He have had worse injuries play fighting with Lambo. This didn't phase him at all.

However, it seemed to phase Hibari. He looked almost reluctant to continue.

 _Until next time I guess._ "Well, Hibari-san, I better go to class since you asked so nicely." Tsuna forced out. The words were not _his,_ Tsuna didn't say words like that. He hated to adopt a mocking tone, almost belittling his opponent. But, from experience, Tsuna knew that this was the best way to annoy his Kyoya- by extension, Hibari.

Now hopefully, Hibari won't forget him and remember him as the fighter boy with a backbone.

"Next time, I will bite you to death." And after a slight pause, he added a single word. "Omnivore."

Tsuna pretended that he wasn't absolutely _trilled_ by what Hibari just said, but he was pretty sure that even the blind would feel his radiating happiness.

 _Omnivore!_ Tsuna felt like he took a massive step towards Hibari. It left a warm feeling in his heart. Hibari calling him omnivore was akin to Hibari ackwoledging that was strong and worthy.

As he made his way through the empty corridor- wow he was really late for class- the single word replayed itself over and over in his head.

 _Omnivore._

It wasn't a Carnivore but still, Hibari didn't see him as a weak Herbivore. Hibari now saw Tsuna as someone who can protect his friends, family and even his ideals.

He slipped into the classroom without much fuss and sat in his seat as class continued on normally.

His thoughts wandered on Kyoya- Hibari, Takeshi- Yamamoto. Same people but different.

Tsuna wasn't really sure how he was supposed to feel about this. It felt as if he lost his whole entire family and really, he technically have.

Tsuna felt like he lost his soulmate, his lover. He felt somewhat inappropriate for trying to gain Hibari's attention. The prefect looked so young and innocent that he felt guilty for trying to make him like Tsuna.

Is it weird to come back in time and try date 10 year old younger version of your lover who is not yet to be your lover?

 _Yes._

Is it wrong?

 _Maybe?_

But goddamn, this Hibari was already half Kyoya with the fierce personality and love for challenge. Tsuna knew if he got to know Hibari better, he would discover loyalty and the fire hot passion that was surrounded by the cool exterior.

Tsuna leaned back on his chair, deep in thought.

 _Should I be making friends with Yamamoto and Hibari when Reborn is not here? Is his too suspicious?_

Tsuna was torn between telling Reborn everything about the past, and pretending Tsuna was someone who picks up fighting really easily. He knew that the hitman would find something off about Tsuna, but Tsuna was pretty sure Reborn wouldn't be able to guess the truth.

But then again, this was Reborn he was thinking about. Anything was possible.

He tried to think of scenarios that included Reborn and the guesses that the Hitman would make about his funny behaviour. Perhaps Reborn would think he's an imposter and drive a bullet through his head before Tsuna could even explain. Perhaps Reborn would think Tsuna was just a really weird kid. Perhaps Reborn would think that his Hyper Intuition somehow shows the future.

But of course, if he was being really honest, he knew that no matter how he try to plan for Reborn's actions, the Hitman would not be able to be predicted.

So might as well wing it.

* * *

Tsuna walked to his house besides Yamamoto as the raven haired teen chattered away about his day and baseball. Yamamoto's ability to make people feel at ease and close have always astonished Tsuna, and in this situation, Tsuna was thankful for it. There was not a single moment of awkward silence which was a grea feat considering they have almost never talked to each other until this moment.

"I mean, the History teacher is so boring! I feel like she's boring me to sleep with her voice just dragging and dragging. She can talk about the Cold War as much as she wants but she needs to make it interesting!" Yamamoto ranted.

Tsuna nodded in agreement. "She repeats herself over and over again. She's really biased towards America as well."

The pair approached Tsuna's house and Tsuna marvelled once again at how pristine and not broken down it looked. Last time Tsuna had seen the house, it was a pile of rubbishy with bulletholes riddled through.

As Tsuna turned his keys and opened the doors, he couldn't help but to relish this situation. It was so normal, so teenagery it brought a massive smile to his face.

"I'm home!" He shouted out. "I've brought a friend!" _For the first time ever in his life._

"Sorry for intruding." Yamamoto politely said.

There was almost an impossibly quick feet shuffle and his mother, with warm eyes and loving smile, poked her head around the corner.

"Hello! Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh his name is Yamamoto!"

"Nice to meet you, Yamamoto. Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry after school." She asked kindly.

Yamamoto's eyes almost glowed. "Yes please! Your cooking is so good!"

Tsuna's mother blushed slightly and gave a quiet giggle. "Thank you. You boys can go up to Tauna's room and I'll bring something to eat." She said.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, giving her the most thankful and heartfelt look to match his actual feelings.

As Yamamoto walked to his room, Tsuna was very glad that he cleaned the room yesterday was all the leftover plates and discarded clothes.

"Your mom is so cool and nice!" Yamamoto commented

Tsuna felt almost prideful. "She is. She seemed to really like you as well."

The baseball player gave a delighted look. "Really? I'm glad. Maybe that means I'll be allowed to come over more often."

 _Oh god yes._ Tsuna wanted to squeal at that. Besides the fact that this meant he'll have his best friend, it almost meant that Tsuna could try to save Yamamoto from his dark thoughts. Tsuna dearly hoped that Yamamoto will come to him in times of need.

"Of course you can come over whenever you want."

The raven haired looked really happy at that. "I'll be glad to do so!" He replied, then his attention shifted to a shelf full of game DVDs. "Is that the newest FIFA?"

Tsuna nodded in affirmation even though he had no idea if it was the newest version, or even how to play FIFA anymore. Video games were like forgotten reliecs of the past, a luxury for a mafia boss like him.

"We can play it. Just put it in the Xbox." Tsuna said, not being able to refuse Yamamoto's eager eyes.

Yamamoto pushed the gave into the slot and they sat next to each other with a controller in hand.

Even though Tsuna had no idea what buttons to press, and he had no idea what he was even doing, he didn't care because he was just happy.

His best friend was next to him again, carefree, happy, and smiling. That was enough to make Tsuna do anything for him. Tsuna went back in time to save Yamamoto. He could try to figure out this video game.

Or rather, he could tolerate losing 14-0.

As long he _had_ Yamamoto to lose to.

* * *

 **Purplelillies2476: thank you! Thank you for leaving a review!**

 **Lacie: That is the question hey. Hopefully Tsuna would turn out well. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **SweetJaneP's: Thank you for your wonderful compliment. I totally do that on purpose, um, to psychoanalysis the characters. yes. Anyhow, I'm glad you don't find my writing style boring and complicated. Thank you for your wonderful response.**

 **Nakamura1miu: more is here. Thank you for the review!**

 **Mooniesgurl2468: Yay! Thank you thank you! Also thank you for leaving a review.**

 **Kage-Saru: Thanks for the review! And yes, Hibari is definitely here.**

 **iluvfairytale: Ah thank you for reading this story too! I love you lots! Thanks for the review.**

 **I love you all the thank you for the review and love.**

 **IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA. PLEASE PM ME.**


	4. Confused

**IF YOU WANT TO BETA THIS STORY, PM ME**

 **IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A STORY TOGETHER, PM ME**

 **IF YOU WANT TO PM ME, PM ME**

 **TL;DR I LOVE YOU**

* * *

Tsuna wondered if he was destined to be together with his Famiglia.

"Your enthusiasm is extremely good!"

Tsuna smiled at the boxer, trying not to show that he was absolutely tired from running. The sparkling happiness that Ryohei was emitting was contagious, but even that wasn't enough to make him stop regretting his misjudgement in his current physical state.

In the bright and early six am, Tsuna decided to go on a 3K run, thinking that it'll take about thirty minutes maximum in his physical state. .

He didn't consider the fact that he won't be able to even finish the three kilometers.

"How about just another extreme run around the block?" The white haired boxer asked, totally clueless that Tsuna was dying next to him.

Between his gasps and pants, Tsuna let out a raspy reply. "I think it's enough for me."

Tsuna gradually stopped running and tried to catch his breath while doubling over from exhaustion. _My body is in a terrible state._

Ryohei gave him a thumbs up. "You're extremely cool! See you tomorrow!"

And the white haired boxer ran ahead, not looking exhausted at all.

Staring at the back of the figure, Tsuna couldn't help but to marvel at the pure coincidence it is to meet Ryohei.

When Tsuna headed out of the house and started running, not five minutes after, Ryohei brushed against him.

Seeing the boxer so young was weird. It wasn't heart wrenching or confusing. It was just weird. It was like seeing your older brother in their youth again.

Tsuna had always sought Ryohei out when he was stuck in a moral standpoint. Ryohei had an incredibly strong moral compass that he firmly believed in. When Tsuna asked for advices, Ryohei never enforced his beliefs, but rather instead helped Tsuna to define his and adhere to Tsuna's very own morals.

In the world world of mafia, that was so incredibly important in order to stay sane.

He dragged himself back to his own house to see a familiar raven haired teen leaning against the lamppost near with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out jovially.

The baseball player turned to face him. "Hey Tsuna! You live super close to me so I came to wait for you! Wait, why are you in your running gear?"

Tsuna sheepishly scratched his head. "I decided to get in shape and start running. I'm really unfit though. Also, thank you for waiting for me. You can come in and I'll be three seconds and we can walk to school together." Tsuna said, moving his already dead tired legs a little faster.

He rushed through his bedroom, taking a short a shower and throwing his uniform on in the haphazard way. He shoved his homework in his backpack and with that, Tsuna was right next to Yamamoto.

"Thanks for waiting!" Tsuna said.

The baseball player just gave an easy going smile. "No worries. Turns out I live just few blocks away."

 _I know._ "So did you do your homework?"

Yamamoto gave almost a comical look of surprise at the question. "We had homework?"

Tsuna laughed. "Yeah. Maths questions- three to twenty four in unit thirteen."

The raven haired teen laughed merrily. "I'll just tell the teacher I forgot."

Tsuna couldn't help but to stare at Yamamoto with almost awe and incredulity. The statement was so _innocent._ It was so _honest._

Tsuna loved this about his best friend, Yamamoto. He was always honest, blunt but at the same time, he managed to put positive feelings in those statements. It was quite a skill to posses.

Glancing at his watch, Tsuna spoke. "Since its 7:45 right now and school starts at 8:30, if we rush to school, we can have about thirty minutes to do it."

"That sounds great! You can continue your running practice and we can run to school!" Yamamoto exclaimed in a manner that was akin to someone having an epiphany.

Not for the first time in his life, Tsuna cursed the boundless energy of his guardian's. Tsuna wanted to decline the offer but he felt like he wasn't _close_ enough to Yamamoto to shoot down the baseball player's idea like that.

"Okay." He let out reluctantly.

Yamamoto gave a grin and started to jog, and Tsuna followed close suit.

Tsuna tried not to feel a little… he wasn't sure what the word was. He felt something not good _. His_ Takeshi would've read his reluctance in a heartbeat but Yamamoto was different. This reminded him that Yamamoto wasn't really his friend.

As much as Tsuna tried to tie _his_ Takeshi with the Yamamoto now, little things like this reminded him that they were basically two different people.

It made him wonder if he choose correctly to return to the past. Tsuna hoped that Yamamoto will still grow up to be the brilliant person, friend, and family even through his interference. What if Tsuna coming here actually caused the baseball player to grow up differently?

This he make the right decision? Should he have accepted the death of his precious people and take it as punishment for his actions?

"You alright?" Yamamoto asked, shaking Tsuna out of his thoughts.

Tsuna gave the best convincing smile. "Yeah yeah. Just don't want to face Nezu-sensei again." He said, which was technically a truth.

Yamamoto patted his shoulder. "You did the right thing to stand up to him. If he is mean again, we can stand together and fight!"

Looking at the mock battle pose that Yamamoto was enacting, Tsuna let out a small chuckle. "You can tap him with your baseball bat."

Yamamoto laughed. "I don't think Nezu-sensei's gonna appreciate that."

Thankfully, they arrived at Namimori Middle, and Tsuna could now stop moving his burning legs. Crossing the running tracks and going up the stairs, they reached their seats in the classroom.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who was scribbling down the math questions while looking at Tsuna's sheet for encouragement.

"So, Yamamoto. Yesterday I read a comic about a boy who went back in time to save everyone. What do you think about that?" Tsuna asked with the air of false causality.

Yamamoto focused on answering the math questions and gave an gut honest reply. "That sounds fair." He commented.

Even though Tsuna knew in heart that Yamamoto didn't know that this 'boy' in the comic was himself, it felt like Yamamoto was giving silent approval of his actions. It made his heart beat a little fast and louder as warmth filled his body.

"But then he'll be leaving everyone behind. Don't you think he's being a little selfish defying time to get what he wants?" Tsuna asked hoarsely, his voice getting thicker with emotion.

The constant sound of pen against paper stopped as Yamamoto stopped scribbling for a second and looked up at Tsuna. The steely determined eyes enforced with strength meant his warm brown ones and Tsuna felt like Yamamoto stared at his very essence.

With a serious look that wasn't a part of Yamamoto but was definitely a part of his Takeshi, Yamamoto spoke. "No matter what he has done, I can't judge for him because the desperation he felt, the intense sorrow he felt isn't something I can feel. I think the hero, if he's a hero, would've done the right thing but no one besides himself can judge on that."

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond that _he had no idea if he did the right thing!_ But realised that Yamamoto have already stopped paying attention and gone back to the homework.

The firm gaze that Yamamoto gave him seem to be almost a lie now as the easy going baseball player scratched his head in confusion while staring at the questions.

 _Am I doing the right thing?_ Tsuna asked himself. Was running away from his reality the right thing to do?

 _I can't think of it like that._ Tsuna chastised himself. _I'm here to fix everything._

Closing his eyes, Tsuna took a deep breath. He was here to change the past so the future wouldn't be as tragic as it had been.

A sigh escaped his lips. Technically if he was following that reasoning, Tsuna would get rid of the source which caused the conflict in the first place and caused was the trigger of the whole event that massacred his Famiglia. But that wasn't something that Tsuna wanted to - could- give up. It was a very part of him and it was what fueled his actions.

Dating Hibari Kyoya had been the best thing in his life and Tsuna wouldn't give it up for anything. He would pursue until he could find a compromise with everyone.

 _Wow yes I'm very much not doing the right thing._

Tsuna knew he was being a self-centered power manic who wanted everything from a lover, Famiglia and parents. He was afraid to face the truth of his dead best friends and family so ran away to the past. Even though he knew a definite way to how to fix the future, Tsuna refused to do it as it went against his own interest.

But this was the only way to hold onto people who were precious to him.

Maybe if Tsuna didn't befriend them in the first place, they wouldn't be in danger. _But they're his Famiglia..._

How is he supposed he judge if he did the right thing thing?

Hyper intuition only warned if there was a possibility of danger, it wasn't something that enabled him to look into the future. The main purpose of it was predicting.

Tsuna tried to think what he used to do in situations like this. It had been so long since he was in a situation where he had this much uncertainty in his decisions. The last time was when he decided to turn Kyoko's confession down. Tsuna was so confused of _why_ he didn't feel like leaping at joy that his crush had just told him that she loved him.

And Tsuna had gone straight to Hayato.

Brilliant Hayato with sharp mind and deadly smirk. In midst of panic, Tsuna searched the whole castle to, tearing through rooms just to find the silver haired bomber. When he finally found him at the training grounds, Tsuna babbled and melted into a pile of uncertainty.

It was Hayato who picked up the broken pieces and out Tsuna back together in a better state than before. It was Hayato who made Tsuna realise that he was in love with Kyoya.

Except Hayato wasn't here to pick him up this time.

Not even Gokudera- Tsuna thought of Hayato was this time as Gokudera because it was weird to call the same name because they were same yet so different- was here to comfort Tsuna and keep him in a mildly presentable mindset.

The empty space of the bomber throbbed- no cut through his daily life. Tsuna was so used to the constant chatter, the constant presence that he felt alone. The person who he trusted with his life to protect him was gone. Little things like walking on the streets felt oddly vulnerable. He was so used to discussing his choices and sharing his feelings with the bomber that it felt weird to agonise over things by himself. He was so unnerved that Hayato wasn't here professing his inner feelings to Tsuna about matters.

Without Hayato, Tsuna felt stricken with grief, and the need to repent on all the lives he left behind overwhelmed him.

He just wanted someone to tell him he made the right decision.

 _God,_ why was this so hard?

"How did you do this question?" Yamamoto asked.

 _Stop wallowing!_ Tsuna told him. Shaking in his head in attempt to clear his mind and the negative emotions, Tsuna stared down at the question Yamamoto was pointing to.

His eyes scanned over Yamamoto's working out until "It's probability question. Since they're mutually exclusive, the don't need to sub the independent formula in." he said, pointing out the mistake on.

Yamamoto laughed. "Oh silly me! But Maa Tsuna, I didn't know you were this smart!"

 _I'm not. This is just literally common sense to me since I'm in my twenties._ "I've been studying really hard." He lamely said.

The baseball player merely nodded his head. "That's very impressive! Maybe if I study more, I can be smart like you!"

Tsuna felt his inside squirm uncomfortably. He hated lying and he hated lying to his Famiglia even more. "You're smart so I'm sure you will be able to."

"Really? I've been trying to balance baseball and school work and it's really hard!"

 _And I'm about to give him mafia to balance on top of that._ "We can work together."

Yamamoto gave a grateful grin. "Thanks Tsuna!" He said with a cheerful tone. Then his voice dropped into something much more sincere. "Thank you for everything."

Tsuna felt uncomfortable and flustered. He didn't really deserve that gratitude from the baseball player. Technically Tsuna was about to throw him into the world of Mafia. Yamamoto's sincere and innocent eyes made him wonder if he was doing the right thing for the umpteenth time

"I-It's nothing." He mumbled out out of utter embarrassment.

"Don't be shy Tsuna, it's not notthing. What you said on the roof really stuck to me."

Tsuna was sure that his cheeks would be burning red. Compliments and sincere gratitude always made him feel uncomfortable, flattered and flustered all at the same time.

Yamamoto, still looking at Tsuna, continued speaking. "I went home and thought about and I've decided that you are the person who I want to be friended to." He said with an easy time that juxtaposed the heaviness of the topic.

"I-I would be um, honoured." Tsuna bumbled out like a fool in light shock. He hoped that Yamamoto would consider his hesitation as one of shock, not one of reluctance.

Thankfully, Yamamoto understood Tsuna. "I'm glad! So, speaking of friendship, can I come over today?"

"Yes?" Tsuna said, trying to absorb the information that Yamamoto have just basically dumped on him.

 _He listened to my advice to get help from friends and he decided I will be his friend?_

Tsuna felt like he was special. The giddy feeling started to spread inside him as he started to understand what really happened. Even though the baseball player had his baseball playing friends, Yamamoto choose Tsuna. Tsuna was someone that Yamamoto didn't really know but still the baseball player choose Tsuna.

Tsuna wondered if he was destined to be together with his Famiglia.

* * *

 **mooniesgurl2468: Everything will be revealed soon...ish. Thank you so much for your review! I love knowing your reactions and knowing what part of the story you liked. Thank you and I love you**

 **Rababaz: Thank you for the chapter by chapter review! Makes me feel loved!**

 **Lerya-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my story.**

 **Madam3Mayh3m: I love you**

 **Lacie: I guess you'll have to read on to find out! Thank you for leaving a review!**

 **Kage-Saru: I feel like ability to make bonds is the most Tsuna like ability. And for Reborn, well, being unpredictable is part of his job right so I decided to write that way? Thank you for the review! I love you!**

 **TheRealDeal44: Thanks! It's the real deal *wink***

 **Horizon-Dawn: Thank you! I realised that Hayato must be feeling a little left out and I put him in the chapter. Thank you for pointing it out!**

 **Breath after Death: Aw thank you! I promise that it'll be good.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	5. Future I

**Hi!**

 **The rating changed to M- so things get a little heated in this chapter.**

 **This chapter has a different feel then other chapters since this is the past (future?) scene.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO BETA THIS STORY, PM ME**

 **IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A STORY WITH ME, PM ME**

 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

 **I LOVE YOU**

* * *

Tsuna blinked owlishly at the male in front of him. "I think I misheard you." He said in a steely calm voice.

The tall male in front of him didn't even stutter but repeated his exact words. "I refuse to accept the mission."

Tsuna closed his eyes in frustration. What was the point of being the Mafia boss who ruled over the whole of his Famiglia if he didn't have the heart to enforce rules on his Famiglia? "And why would that be?"

"I refuse to listen to what that Herbivore says." He spat out with distaste.

 _Ah yes, mad Kyoya. My favourite._ "Kyoya, you know as well as me that you need to listen to-"

"I don't care." Kyoya interjected his sentence.

Tsuna sighed. He loved the man in front of him but gods, he could be the pain in the absolutely arse. "As your Boss, I order you." He stiffly said. He _hated_ doing this as it went against everything he believed in.

The grey eyes almost silted into a feral look. "I will bite you to death."

Tsuna gave a wild smile in return. "You can _try_." He said with tight amusement in his voice while activating his dying will flames.

Kyoya's eyes bored into Tsuna and Tsuna could almost see the conflict in him. _To bite or not to bite, that is the question._

Encouraged by the silence, Tsuna continued. "I know my father is being incredibly difficult, but he is a very important part of Vongola-"

"I don't give a _fuck."_ Kyoya snarled getting agitated. "Try again." He hissed out.

Flexing his glove, Tsuna calmly put his document on the flame-protected binder in case a fight broke out between them. He didn't want to rewrite the report in case it burned during their fight. "You know he doesn't approve of us. Just… Just try to make him realise that our relationship wouldn't ruin Famiglia." Tsuna said in defeat.

Kyoya made no noise but stood absolutely still which made Tsuna much more tense. Kyoya seemed akin to an animal crunching ready to pounce. "I have no reasons to do that. I outrank him."

"He's my father, Kyoya. My _father_."

Kyoya didn't even looked phased. "I was under the impression he abandoned you for the most of your adolescent life."

 _Why does he have to be so frustrating?_ "Well you ignored me for most of my adolescent life but we're together now aren't we?"

"Well, I am not your _father."_ Kyoya replied in a mocking tone.

Tsuna curled this head into fists. Kyoya knew exactly how to get under his skin and how to _piss him off._ He wasn't sure if he preferred his talkative Kyoya, or the Kyoya who grunted and ignored most things he say. "Can't you just do this for me?"

Kyoya merely grunted in response.

"My father is just worried that the CEDEF and Main Branch would be too closely affiliated. You're the CEDEF leader and I'm technically the leader of Main Branch, after all. It's a valid concern and as the ex-CEDEF leader, he has the rights to voice his concern. It is also our duty to ease his concern." Tsuna gently reminded Kyoya.

Kyoya stood unmoving.

 _Yes, I prefer the talkative one._ Tsuna stood up from his desk and moved to his member of Famiglia. "Kyoya please." He begged, calmly standing in front of him, trying to peer into his eyes to read his emotions.

Kyoya didn't even flinch.

 _Stubborn._ Tsuna leaned in and pressed his lips against Kyoya. The innocent warm contact point seem to ripple throughout his body, giving a warm pleasant buzz. Tsuna moved his mouth to Kyoya's earlobe, lightly nipping the tip. "Answer would be nice."

Kyoya didn't respond.

Tsuna sighed and leaned his body closer to Kyoya's tall build. The skylark was solid and Tsuna almost melted into him. Tsuna's left hand brushed the raven locks from the face, revealing a strong facial features of the mafioso.

Kyoya was so handsome and so proud. His personality could be deciphered even from the narrowed eyes and the mouth stretched in the thin disapproving line.

Without hesitance, Tsuna claimed the red lips that stood out from the pale skin. This time, there was nothing innocent about the kiss but was filled with want and Tsuna's intent. He swiftly brushed his tongue against Kyoya's lower lip, silently asking for for Kyoya's to open them.

Kyoya have never deprived him of a kiss and he wouldn't start now. The skylark opened his mouth, inviting Tsuna in. Tsuna's warm tongue danced along Kyoya's and the arousal started to burn in Tsuna's stomach. Thankfully, Kyoya's impassive face dropped and the warm calloused hands gripped Tsuna's hips.

Kyoya's fiery mouth started to leave Tsuna's mouth and travelled to his neck, suckling and biting the sensitive flesh. A needy moan escaped him and Tsuna arched under his lover's embrace. As Tsuna brushed his now hard arousal against Kyoya's, the skylark unceremoniously ripped the buttoned shirt open.

"That's my favourite shirt." Tsuna complained against his mouth.

Kyoya took no heed of Tsuna's complaint but moved his hands to quickly work on Tsuna's belt.

Tsuna chuckled. "Someone's hasty today."

In response to his teasing, Kyoya slammed his hips tight against Tsuna's, rubbing and encircling his hardness. Hot fire sparked from his region and almost a mewling moan passed his lips as he furiously grinded against Kyoya.

The pleasure was familiar yet new. Since Kyoya and Tsuna have both been busy for the past two weeks, it felt like it's been _forever_ since they shared a moment.

"Um, Bossu?" A timid voice rung out with a knock.

Tsuna squeaked and froze in surprise, but quickly recomposed and tried to jump out of Kyoya's grip.

But Kyoya didn't want that and the skylark gripped Tsuna's belt, making him stay where he was.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna hissed at him, trying to pry hands that was trying to rid his pants. "Chrome is here!"

"Sorry Bossu, this is important." Chrome persisted in a genuinely apologetic voice.

As Kyoya gave no signs of stopping and was starting to distract Tsuna with the touches, Tsuna flared his flames to smoothly move away.

Hastily buckling his belt up and putting on a shirt- which had no buttons on so actually he was going to have to go shirtless, he gave Kyoya a death glare.

The skylark had the nerve to just sit back on the chair looking perfectly innocent.

Tsuna sighed. He should be glad that Kyoya have learned that sometimes, he need to admit his defeat. No matter how annoying the way to admit it was.

"Yes, sorry for the delay." Tsuna said, opening his office door.

His mist flame guardian stood with bundles of paperwork in her hands, and Tsuna felt a slight blush creeping in as he realised that she would put two and two together and figure out what Kyoya and he was doing.

"Um, sorry for interrupting your-, um, but Varia left this on my desk and B-Bel-san said it's really important." Poor Chrome blushed heavily and looked everywhere else besides shirtless tousled Tsuna and Kyoya.

 _Varia?_ Tsuna accepted the _wonderful gift of more work!_ and gave a small flick through the contents. "Thanks Chrome." He said with a slight smile.

"It's nothing, Bossu. Sorry for interrupting." She said and pretty much fled from his office.

Tsuna made a disgruntled noise while giving a cursory glance through the paperwork. It was pure Varia-style to leave the report on Chrome's desk, arguably the nicest person in his Famiglia. Bel probably thought it would be funny to terrorise Chrome and make her run around. It probably didn't help that Bel was trying to get into Chrome's pants.

"If you don't put that report down, I will bite you to death." Kyoya said, breaking the silence.

"I will put the report down if you accept the mission." Tsuna replied easily.

It was the comprehensive report on Nuestra Famiglia, a rare breed as it was a Mexican-American prison gang that blew out to be a big influential Famiglia. It was so young, only 60 years old and most importantly, it was an American sector. The American sector of Mafia was insignificant compared to the Italian Mafia sector. The American sector that had neither enough power, wealth nor influence to win against the Italian sector.

But the fact that Varia had dumped this report on him probably meant there was a big threat.

While the Varia takes on all the assassination and jobs that can be done discreetly, he had his guardian's undertook the flashier jobs, large scale missions that require pure brute force when all else fails. They took assignments that showcase the sheer power and, on occasion, the chivalry and gallantry of the Vongola Famiglia as a whole. It was basically a publicity stunt and a threat.

And this kind of information and planning from the information went through the CEDEF.

 _Thank god the paperwork isn't mine!_ "This is for you." Tsuna said firmly ignoring the increasing level of Kyoya's annoyance.

Kyoya stared unblinkingly at Tsuna. " _Carnivore."_ He warned. Kyoya's voice told Tsuna what the skylark wanted. Sex. Now.

Usually, Tsuna would gladly go along with that train of thought but however, today, Tsuna actually had to convince Kyoya to take up a mission and what better bribe was there than sex? The way that Kyoya's intense gaze was drinking up Tsuna's body further proved his point.

Kyoya grabbed the report and violently tossed it on Tsuna's desk. Then wordlessly, he attacked.

Kyoya's outstretched hand gripped Tsuna's arm with incredible force, and Tsuna tried to twist away by using his body mass to slam the skylark. In response, Kyoya grabbed his shoulder and shoved _hard_ towards the floor.

With an _oof_ , Tsuna's leg buckled underneath him and he hit the floor. "What the hell Kyoya?" Tsuna spat out while trying to move his arm to force the man away. However, his arms were pinned above his head and firmly pressed down.

Kyoya then smashed his lips against Tsuna's with possessive anger and their tongues violently fought for dominance.

"I will bite you to death." Kyoya repeated firmly.

Tsuna felt slightly annoyed at the fact that they were doing this in his office which had just cleaned but that thought died out as just a moment later the Kyoya straddled his hips with a predatory snarl on his lips and unhidden lust in his eyes.

The mafioso sat on Tsuna's already too tight trousers and instantly the Tsuna arched upwards to try to tried to rub his hardness against the weight of the skylark, but the position didn't give him much room to move. The slight friction he did manage to scrap was akin to a tease and only heighten his need. The fact that they haven't done this in two weeks only made the tease even better.

As he half heartedly struggled, Kyoya leaned forward to lick the freshly forming hickey from before and thus gave a little room for Tsuna to get the friction that he needed. Tsuna groaned in pleasure and started to buck underneath the skylark for more of the delicious friction.

In the back of Tsuna's mind, he knew that he should be using sex to convince Kyoya to go to the mission that his dad has given, but the pleasure blurred out his thoughts. Kyoya let out a slow breath as he forced Tsuna's thighs further apart and started to grind against the painful bulge in the Tsuna's trousers. In a fluid, continuous movement with the return of that delicious friction, the pressure became stronger each time the Kyoya's arousal rocked against his.

"F-fuck" he groaned out.

And even if he hadn't wanted to, there was no way Tsuna could make himself _not_ thrust up against the palm firmly pressed against the front of his trousers. He was pretty sure the moan that escaped his lips when he threw his head back was incoherent, but he care as long as Kyoya's hand kept on rubbing the hard bulge.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna tried to calm down and make himself get used to the feel of getting his erection stroked through thick cotton. His mind registered that Kyoya's lips were on his neck, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine every time the skylark bit down.

Moments later Tsuna felt the button and zipper of his pants being opened and the wonderful sensation of a hand slipping in.

Tsuna broke the calming down with a strangled hiss. He was losing it- it was so good, getting closer and closer as he moved against the hand, the palm that pressed against the pulsing length of his hardness, the fingers that curled around him- it was good. And when the hand slipped out of his underwear, he let out a needy, desperate sound he never thought himself capable of making.

"Kyoya-" Tsuna's now husky voice called out as the hands stopped moving. If he could have move, he would hit the skylark for once denying him his relief. It was utterly laughable, because in fact he couldn't hit Kyoya, he couldn't move, nor could do nothing but wait for the man to do as he pleased.

Even though Tsuna was totally expecting the next part, he still hissed when the waistband of his pants was eased down, finally releasing his painful bulge.

As much as he wanted to come, Tsuna purposefully struggled now to hold off. At this rate, Tsuna would finish before he could talk and convince the skylark about the mission. He was going even further downhill as the mafioso's fingers wrapped around hot flesh, so very slowly starting to stroke the erection. Tsuna tried to gargle something out about CEDEF, but wasn't sure he managed to articulate the words among his heavy moans and pants.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kyoya whispered, his breath blowing against the tip of Tsuna's erection. Tsuna reflexively tried to stain up but found himself unable to move- when was he handcuffed?

"No!" Tsuna almost shouted, trying his very hard to struggle against the weight of the mafioso and the strain of the handcuff. Kyoya's mouth was just _so close,_ he can almost imagine it around his shaft and how warm and hot it'll feel.

"Say it." Kyoya growled gruffly. Tsuna let out a frustrated moan as he could even feel the hotness of Kyoya breath just encircling around his tip. It was agonising but damningly pleasurable at the same time.

"P-Please." Tsuna said, not caring how desperate he sounded. He needed Kyoya inside him.

Tsuna was so close, and he was about to fall apart at the seams when a cold voice cut through behind the door. "Is this what you should be doing?"

The voice filled Tsuna with cold dread and terror. Immediately, he flared his sky flames against the cuffs, snapping the weak chain off from the drawer leg it was attached to. He quickly put his pants back on and grabbed his extra button up that was in the drawer. Unlike when Chrome came, Tsuna had no inclination to hurry and get the door but was very inclined to look presentable.

Kyoya looked beyond annoyed at this point and Tsuna could almost feel the bloodthirsty anger that was starting to reside in the skylark. The raven haired male stood up and made his sauntering walk to the door.

Before Tsuna could try to stop him, Kyoya threw open the door, stared at the ex-CEDEF leader, then promptly stormed off.

Tsuna winced. Kyoya was entirely justified of his actions. Tsuna's dad had made Kyoya go to a two week mission which was based on false intel and at the same time gave subtle remarks about how the distance between the CEDEF and the Main Branch of Vongola was the crux of the Famiglia.

And now, when Kyoya have finally escaped from him, Iemitsu was here again, disturbing his life.

 _No wonder he's mad at my dad for being annoying._

"Tsuna." The older blond said, his face set into a scowl.

Tsuna wanted to scowl back in anger, he wanted to shake his father and ask why he was being such a frustrating member of his Famiglia. "Dad." He said with a false smile plastered on to his face.

"You are not exercising the right behaviour as a boss. The office should be a sacred non-personal space."

Tsuna wanted to punch the man. His dad had never discouraged Tsuna and Haru having fun in his office few years ago, in fact, the man had made preferred comments and winked at Tsuna. But now, just because it was Kyoya, he was bringing false excuses to disapprove the relationship.

"I will make sure you will not witness it again." Tsuna replied pleasantly.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes. "You will make sure it will not happen again."

"I believe you have just repeated what I've said." He replied with the false cheekiness.

The older blond gave Tsuna a piercing stare. "I hope you know what you're doing, because as the past leader of CEDEF, I do not recommend this course of action."

That phrase filled Tsuna with incredible anger. He was sexually frustrated and emotionally frustrated because of his father and he had the guts to say that was for Tsuna's good.

Tsuna just gave a flat stare. "What do you recommend as my father then?" He softly asked.

"My opinion stays the same."

"Even though being with Kyoya makes me happy?"

"You can't just pursue your own happiness! You have to think of your Famiglia too! You're a boss now Tsuna, you have to learn to sacrifice." Iemitsu almost shouted his frustration. His face was turning slightly red from the rage.

"As my father, you recommend me to think of my Famiglia? You're recommending my course of action as a ex-CEDEF leader, dad. Instead of thinking of the Famiglia, think of your own _family._ Mother is still home alone even though you're retired. You should fix that first before you try to impede on my own happiness."

Tsuna let out a heavy breath after his words. Judging by the pure anger that seem to consume his dad's face, that was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Your mother understands my predicament and it isn't your place to intrude-"

"Isn't my place to intrude? I'm your son!" Tsuna yelled. "I'm the person who had to watch her cry at anniversaries when you didn't make it home!"

There was a few seconds of silence but Iemitsu spoke again. "This isn't about your mother, don't change the topic." Iemitsu said in the oddly hollow voice.

"It's never about my mother. You always have more important stuff to do." Tsuna responded in the sarcastic manner.

Iemitsu took a long breath, as if to calm himself. "I'm merely advising you on your actions regarding your life."

"Your advice is based on paranoia and prejudice." Tsuna accused.

"It is the fact that the only boss that died before the age of 30 is the one that had a romantic relationship with the CEDEF leader." Iemitsu stated.

"Yes, but that boss, the fourth, also had a personality disorder and mild schizophrenia!"

"Nevertheless, the romantic relationship was a factor of his early downfall."

Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Why don't you spare me of your hollow reasons and say that you disapprove of who I like? That you disapprove of my preference?"

Tsuna saw that Iemitsu's jaw slanted slightly to the right, a trait that was barely noticeable but signified that the blond man was _very_ angry. "That is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant? Don't lie to me, dad! The Famiglia gossips enough for me to know that you've done hate speeches about same sex couples."

He saw a brief look of surprise and guilt flicker across Iemitsu's face and Tsuna knew that he had won. There was no way to continue the argument without Iemitsu looking like a fool.

"You can think whatever you like Tsuna. I'm just doing what's best for you. Hopefully, someday you'll recognise that." His father said stiffly.

Tsuna didn't respond because his response would be filled with profanities and ugly sneers. He merely gave a disappointed glance.

Iemitsu met his gaze with equal disappointment and anger. Then, with almost a too controlled pace, he walked out of the office.

* * *

 **I dumped my boyfriend so you get a long chapter filled with sex and angst.**

* * *

 **Kage-Saru : Thank you for noticing! I've always wondered why the time travel stories never dealt with moral and ethic choices. Also *cough* this chapter is a little angsty I'm sorrryyyyyy. Thank you always for reviewing! I love you!**

 **Lerya-chan : Thank you for the review! And yes, to Tsuna, guardians are his friends and family**

 **Rababaz : I brought a longish chapter this time! And yes, for now, Tsuna is stuck in the past.**

 **LeightAiden777 : I just love you for reviewing! Thank you!**

 **Horizon-Dawn : Thanks for the review!**

 **mooniesgurl2468 : LEGIT I WENT FOR A 3K RUN YESTERDAY AND DIED. Thank you for the long and insightful review, I like knowing what people think whilst reading my story. Thank you for the review and I love you lots!**

 **iluvfairytale : I want to give you a hug! Thanks for the review!**

 **Madam3Mayh3m : He can have my hugs too! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Sacredfire44 : Perhaps so. I can say that they haven't got their future selves memories or anything like that. Thanks for the review!**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR LEAVING A REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL**


	6. Reborn

**Hi, yes I'm late. I'm sorry. I love you?**

 **IF YOU WANT TO BETA THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME**

 **IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A STORY WITH ME, PLEASE PM ME**

 **but omg please beta help**

* * *

Tsuna grew increasingly anxious as time passed. _Why wasn't Reborn appearing?_

He couldn't remember what day Reborn had decided to come in his past; he just remembered that his mom had gotten a flyer for home tutor and decided to hire him.

What if some insignificant action that Tsuna did somehow led to her not hiring Reborn? Tsuna had started to increase his grade by a significant amount and he never thought that would backfire this way.

That would actually be monumentally disastrous.

"I'm home!" Tsuna called out. He mused that it felt almost empty to not be next to Yamamoto as he entered his house. Yamamoto had baseball practice today and apologetically waved Tsuna off.

"Tsu-kun!" The warm voice of his mother rang out delightfully through the house. "Say hi to Reborn!"

 _Speak of the devil._

Tsuna nervously made his way to the kitchen to find the sun Arcobaleno casually sitting on his kitchen bench with the trademark green lizard on his shoulder. Reborn gave him a look that Tsuna was very familiar with, the _'what is this idiot?'_ look.

Sweet sweet happiness filled him along with relief. It was relief that his mentor, family, and almost brother figure was there to help him. He had someone else who was very skilled, one of the best actually, to rely on.

"I'm Tsuna." He said, and following his future Reborn's advice, outstretched his hand.

The small baby hands met Tsuna's with surprising force, the Tsuna gripped back with his pitiful muscles. "Ciaossu"

"He's your new tutor!" His mother announced happily.

Tsuna gave a thankful smile. "Thank you mom. I promise that I'll try hard and get better grades."

Tsuna's eyes met the pitch black ones of the hitman. He made a conscious effort not to look away from the intense gaze but to give an intense gaze back.

"I'm the Number One hitman and I'm here to make you into a mafia boss, Tsuna." Reborn stated matter-of-factly.

Tsuna laughed. "I'm sure you are. C'mon, let's get you upstairs and somewhere to sleep." he said in the most patronising voice. Tsuna wanted to relish this moment because when would he ever get to almost coo Reborn like a child? Only now.

Tsuna's mom laughed in delight. "Isn't he so funny!"

Tsuna laughed even more looking at the confused yet a little crushed look on Reborn's face- of course, only Tsuna could read that look because he had known Reborn for a very long time. He led the hitman right into his bedroom, even offering to hold his hand while walking up the stairs. The look on Reborn's face was hilarious when he asked that.

Sitting down on the bed, Tsuna striked up a light conversation in order to tease Reborn even more. "You're Reborn, huh? How old are you?"

Reborn gave a deadpan stare. "I'm here to make you into Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna leaned to pet Leon, who rubbed against his fingers in delight. "Of course. Where are your parents?" he persisted, ignoring Reborn's remarks. It was a trait that Tsuna picked up from Kyoya really, the trait to ignore others and go on with his needs.

"Dame Tsuna!" Reborn exclaimed while suddenly jumping high to kick Tsuna in the cheek.

Tsuna _attempted_ to dodge away but his body was way too slow to actually lean the whole way back, so Reborn's foot grazed his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tsuna asked, clutching his nose in pain.

"I am the number one Hitman." Reborn repeated once again, and before Tsuna could make a snarky comment, Leon shaped into a shotgun right in front of his face.

"I'm here to shape you into a Mafia Boss, dame Tsuna."

Tsuna resisted the urge to yell out in joy, and fasted on a comically confused face. "W-Why do you have a gun? What do you mean Mafia Boss?" He stuttered out. Even though Tsuna knew that Reborn wouldn't shoot him, the fact that a nozzle was staring at him made him very uncomfortable.

"Because I'm a Hitman! Stop asking questions dame Tsuna!" He barked out in frustration, hammering Tsuna on the head with a split second transformation of Leon into a mallet.

Reflexive tears sprung in his eyes as Tsuna rubbed the wounded area. "Why are you doing this to me?" He whined out.

"I was ordered by a certain man to shape you into the best Mafia boss in the world."

Tsuna laughed. The vague bluntness was so typical and familiar of Reborn, it brought his guards almost automatically drop. His eyes warily trained on Leon, who was currently shaped as a very heavy and painful mallet.

"You're just a baby." He exhaled in fake exasperation. "The guns not real is it?"

Reborn gave one flat stare then pointed his gun at Tsuna's pillow. "Watch." He simply said, then pulled the trigger.

With a sound of choked metal -silencers- a bullet embedded itself on Tsuna's blue pillows. The sound made Tsuna jump in surprise, but the aftermath made Tsuna weep.

"My pillow!" He shouted while diving to his bed to check the damage. The corner of a pillow now occupied a hole with a small diameter but nevertheless, a tear in the fabric.

Before he could give an accusing stare at Reborn, Tsuna felt the hitman's fist slamming on his back, making him fall gracelessly on the floor as the whole of his balance toppled.

Reborn hopped on to his bed, and stared down at Tsuna who fell flat on the floor. "We'll start true training tomorrow. We have a lot to do." Reborn said, then as Tsuna opened his mouth ask the thousands of questions that was brewing inside him, the Hitman fell asleep.

He watched in amusement as the soft snoring of the Hitman filled the room.

An inexperienced Tsuna would've shaken Reborn to demand answers of his sudden and spontaneous arrival. But Tsuna knew that Reborn was like a puppy. The Hitman had intruded in his life in a spectacular fashion and Tsuna could not demand answers for his action. Tsuna was also stuck with it- gladly- until it decided to leave.

Tsuna sat up against the wall and stared at Reborn who was pretending very well to be asleep. He wondered how long he can last before Reborn thought something was off about him. Perhaps it would be a slip of knowledge, or a slip of power. Whatever it would be, Tsuna knew there would be a slip because he subconsciously deciphered Reborn as an ally and dropped his caution against him.

 _Dangerous._ Tsuna reminded himself.

 _His_ Reborn was strict but somewhat nurturing teacher. This Reborn was a Hitman and didn't have any emotional attachment to Tsuna.

Reborn saw him as a job to be completed.

* * *

"Why are you following me to school?" Tsuna asked, stepping out the door. Reborn had decided to sit on top of his messy hair, looking smug and cute at the same time.

"Gathering information is crucial. This is part of your training."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. No doubt that Reborn was sitting on Tsuna's head for entertainment. If the Hitman wanted insight on Tsuna's life, there were plenty of vantage points that he could spectate from.

Tsuna walked to the lamppost covered by flyers of instrument sales. Checking at the time, he noted that Yamamoto was slightly late than usual. The baseball player was usually here before him.

"Don't mention anything about Mafia or any other crazy nonsense to Yamamoto, okay?" Tsuna asked. And almost strangely, Tsuna slightly wished that Reborn would adhere to this ridiculous request which Reborn would not clearly follow. Because if the Hitman didn't talk about it, Yamamoto would not know about the Mafia and he wouldn't suffer a tragic tale in the future.

"What do you think I am?" Reborn said, hopping to stand next to Tsuna. "There's your friend." He said, pointing at the raven haired teen who was steadily pacing along.

There was a slight thing different; the teen had a white cast covering his arm. Another thing different was the slight strain on the grin that plastered his face.

"Oh my god!" Tsuna exclaimed. The surprise was not only seeing that Yamamoto's arm was broken, but the surprise was him remembering what this even had led to. Yamamoto's attempted suicide.

A chill went down his spine as Tsuna hastily made his way to the baseballer. Before he could protest, Tsuna slugged the teen's bag against his shoulder, hoping to ease the discomfort and pain the baseballer was in.

"Are you okay?' Tsuna asked.

The baseball let out a sheepish laugh. "I got hurt during baseball practice. No big deal. Who's this baby?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna felt torn between following up with the broken arm because it was clearly not a " _no big deal."_ Even not using his knowledge from his future, the slightly off smile and the too-cheerful mixed with misdirection was evident enough. But Reborn was staring at him with scrutinising glare and Tsuna didn't feel comfortable near him.

"He's my... Home tutor. Reborn."

"Ciaossu" Reborn said. "Would you like to join our family?" He said smoothly.

Tsuna almost jumped in startlement. "Reborn!" He reprimanded sharply.

Yamamoto gave a cheery laugh. "He's funny! Are you guys playing the Mafia game? Of course I'll join you Tsuna."

Tsuna groaned, half torn between trying to explain the whole entire Mafia situation to Yamamoto or just to grill Reborn.

"Tell me more about the Mafia game." Yamamoto insisted, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and some burning passion.

Reborn immediately started speaking. "Tsuna is the boss and he needs Guardians to protect him. You're part of his Famiglia and hopefully. You can be a good Guardian."

 _One of the best guardians._ "He's spouting nonsense, don't listen." Tsuna advised, while leaping out the way of Reborn's impending hammer.

"Dame Tsuna!" The Hitman barked out, steering the Leon Hammer. Tsuna made a noise of a startled goat as he hid behind Yamamoto.

"Maa, he's just a kid Tsuna. We can outrun him, and plus, we're going to late." The baseball player said, and sprinted away, moving from the human shield position.

Hastily, Tsuna chased right after, thankful that he had started exercising because that meant he had some semblance of normal endurance in him to run all the way to school.

He didn't bother to look back to see if Reborn was chasing him because Tsuna knew he wasn't. The Hitman would never do such trivial inelegant movements when he's not in a battle. Tsuna wasn't running away from the Hitman, Tsuna was running to school.

Because being late meant one thing in Namimori Middle.

"No!" Tsuna wailed as the school gate literally closed in right front of him. The iron gates shut close by Nezu-sensei who gave Tsuna a smug smile.

"Sorry Tsuna!" The raven haired baseball player apologetically said from the other side of the school gates.

The cold bars stared back at him and Tsuna tried not to groan at how terrible his life was being and honestly considered just blowing a hole through the gate just to wipe the annoying expression on the teacher's face (stress relief) and so he can avoid -

"I will bite you to death."

 _Too late._

* * *

 **HELLO! I'M A LITTLE LATE I'M SO SORRY**

 **Akakuro babe : Oh no! I hope it wasn't too confusing. Just take it as like an extra chapter from the future- not related to this immediate plot. And yes, I am implying that Tsuna and Haru had hooked up before. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sir Butt: I love your nickname! But yes, I tried to channel him as much of an douche as he can be but keep in somewhat character? I'm glad you want to strangle him. Thanks for the review!**

 **Rababaz: He is stupid, but it is misguided sense of justice. I like Haru too! And thank you for the concern, but I am doing excellently. Thank you for the review!**

 **HibarixTsunaxlover : I hear that this chapter wasn't what you really expected but there is more 1827 to come so please read on! Thank you!**

 **iluvfairytale : I'm glad you enjoyed it! It was hard to write without overloading with angst and I don't think I really succeeded but it's the thought that counts, hopefully. Thank you for the wonderful review and I love you.**

 **mooniesgurl2468 : I am doing very well! Thank you for the concern. THANK YOU FOR THE PRAISES OMG I'M GONNA CRY. Thank you for the wonderful words! I love you lots and lots!**

 **MoonlightCleona : More is here. Thank you for leaving a review!**

 **Kage-Saru : Everything got a little sau-cey, hey. Thank you for the review!**


	7. Yamamoto II

**HI EVERYONE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **IF YOU WANT TO BETA THIS STORY PLEASE PM ME**

 **PLEASE BETA**

 **PLEASE.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A STORY WITH ME, PM MEEE**

* * *

It was with impending doom, weariness and wariness that Tsuna faced Hibari.

The prefect looked immaculate- he always did- with the dangerous and bloodthirsty glint in the eye. His heart ached just by looking at him because it reminded him so much of Kyoya.

Tsuna let out a sigh. "Hi, Hibari-senpai."

Hibari raised his tonfas up, and dashed towards Tsuna.

It was such bleak and obsolete cycle of violence that Tsuna just sighed. He didn't want to do this- he had no energy to spare.

Perhaps It was the emotion pent up of seeing his dead friends in blank state. Perhaps it was seeing his lover who was not his lover anymore. Or maybe it was the fact that Tsuna knew Yamamoto would be considering suicide right now. Only thing certain was that it was aided by the sudden appearance of Reborn.

Whatever it was, Tsuna felt it swell inside of him, bursting. Raw emotions almost crackled out of him. So, instead of ducking and trying to avoid the violence, Tsuna rammed his body weight with the block and pushed himself against Hibari.

The prefect let out a small "Wao" but started to press even harder. A smile rippled through his normal dark features.

Even though he knew Reborn would be watching him noting his every move, Tsuna kicked with all the force in his body. It was weird to spar without using his Sky Flames. Using the flames was the fundamental part of his fighting style, like his second nature.

"Now I'm late to school. It's your fault, Hibari-senpai." Tsuna remarked quietly. His heart sped up and he stood, tense. Hibari was physically stronger then him so one blow from him could end the fight.

Tsuna's sharp eyes followed Hibari as he almost pounced, and fluidly jumped to the right while executing a roundhouse kick at his chest. As expected, his left foot was caught and blocked by the steel tonfas and Tsuna decided to showcase a little risky move.

Using his left feet as almost an anchor, Tsuna kicked off the ground and spun his whole entire body to kick the prefect. His feet connected with the shoulder and Tsuna tumbled back to the ground without any grace. This move was improvised from his normal fighting style with flames, but it was much harder to do without forces that could keep him stable.

 _I'm glad that Reborn drilled that move into me._

Hibari narrowed his eyes as if he couldn't believe if that just happened- a herbivore landed a hit on him?- and pulled his tonfas closer to his body, obviously preparing to attack.

For a brief moment, Tsuna considered engaging in a full spar. It sounded like great way to vent. However, the cold reality set in and he knew that a spar would showcase too much his abilities. He didn't want that.

So instead of fighting, Tsuna decide to shatter Hibari's expectations that he would physically attack by hurling his school bag. The deadly projectile left his fingertips and crashed into the unexpected prefect with deadly accuracy.

Hibari raised his tonfas to block himself but he didn't have enough time to put the required force as Tsuna's bag knocked him slightly back, making him falter.

Smiling triumphantly, Tsuna dashed over the fence with great difficulty - his hands were shaking from the adrenaline- and joined Yamamoto and the very flabbergasted Nezu-sensei.

"Good job! Let's go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto remarked cheerily. Before Nezu-sensei could say anything, the baseball player grabbed Tsuna's cold clammy hand and started running towards the school ground.

"Okay!" He said, while looking behind. Reborn was nowhere to be found and the prefect stood perfectly still with his bag in his hand looking intrigued, annoyed and predatory. The sharp look was one that Tsuna recognised, a look of a predator chasing a prey.

The look destroyed his triumph and pride. He thought he was so clever by catching Hibari off guard but that look told him differently. The prefect planned to dissect and toy with until he figured Tsuna out, then discard it if he didn't like it.

Tsuna realised that he might've screwed himself by catching the prefect's attention in this crazy way.

As they swiftly moved to their seats, Tsuna couldn't help but to regret his actions.

 _Crazy. Utterly insane._

With a groan, he buried his face in his arms.

Hibari would now want to fight with him all the time and Reborn would be suspicious of his sudden physical prowess. He wouldn't be surprised his Reborn tried to torture information out of him, thinking he was an imposter.

He glanced towards the baseball player who was conversing with his baseball friends. Yamamoto was also another problem.

Tsuna's heart clenched painfully realising that Yamamoto was probably debating the pros and cons of suicide right now, even with the smiling and easy going laugh.

 _How am I going to help him?_

How was Tsuna, a nobody in this timeline, going to influence another person? He wasn't a Mafia boss, he wasn't powerful. He was just dame-Tsuna. How was he supposed to save a human life?

He hated this feeling of powerlessness. It was drowning helpless feeling that ate away his very consciousness and brought anxiety in the purest form. He wanted to just close his eyes and pretend that he didn't exist and that he was just another teenager.

"You okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out, breaking Tsuna from his spiralling thoughts.

Tsuna looked up from his arms. "Yeah. Are you?" He asked back.

Yamamoto smiled. Since Tsuna had known the baseball player for a long time, he could see it was a broken smile. "Just checking." He replied, then got back to talking about different types of bats with his friends.

 _I have to save it._ Tsuna realised.

Seeing that kind of sad smile of Yamamoto _killed_ him. It attacked the very fundamental core in him and Tsuna had the strange urge to go up right now and shake some sense into the baseball player.

 _Hero complex. Gotta save everyone._ He mused to himself. It was something Kyoya had called out on numerously with disgust and fondness.

* * *

 _Kyoya stood in front of building, lips thinned in a disapproving frown._

 _Tsuna sighed. "Please?" He begged, and pointly tugged on the death grip._

 _Slowly but surely, Kyoya released the iron clad grip on his arm. Just by the almost sulking look on his face, it was clear that wasn't what he really wanted to do. Then, he gripping Tsuna's chin, sharply tugged it towards him._

 _For few split seconds, Kyoya's warm lips brushed against Tsuna's with fierce strength and firmness._

 _It filled his stomach with sudden butterflies and his heart with incredible happiness and soothe._

 _A smile tugged on his lips. "Thanks Kyoya."_

 _The Cloud guardian stared his steel grey into Tsuna's orange eyes. "If you don't fix your hero complex soon, I will bite you to death." He snarled. His worried eyes betrayed his true feelings_

" _Don't worry."_

* * *

"Sawada, your presence is required at the Disciplinary Office." Nezu-sensei called out with a huge smile upon his face.

The previously noisy class hushed into shocked silence, then uplifted into mass whisper.

It was understandable. No one was called from the Disciplinary Office where _Hibari Kyoya_ stayed without doing something incredible bad. Last person who was called was a person who set the whole science lab on fire for fun.

"Hibari-senpai is probably giving back your bag. Let's go!" Yamamoto said happily, standing up.

Nezu-sensei looked confused and started to interrupt. "It's just Sawada who wa-."

"We'll be back, sensei!" The baseball player called out, waving his hands cheekily.

Tsuna mutely followed Yamamoto.

 _Oh god._

Unsettling panic washed over him. Things were happening too fast and out of control. He didn't want to face the prefect right now. Tsuna was not ready to have a fight or the blood roaring feelings.

"Tsuna?"

Catching himself sulking, Tsuna snapped up to meet the concerned eyes. "Y-Yeah?"

Yamamoto suddenly stopped and stood stiffly. "Let's go to the roof." He said.

Tsuna froze. _Do not panic. Don't panic._ "Why?"

The baseball player scratched his head in the sheepish manner, but something was off about the movement. "It'll be fun. C'mon Tsuna." He said, while moving speedily forward to the stairs.

"Wha-? W-Wait?" Tsuna exclaimed while running to catch up with the teen.

Following his fast pace, they both arrived at the rooftop. The sun shined down, opposite to the cloudy and stormy inner turmoil. It was the perfect spring of Japan, a weather that prompted children to go outside and play.

When they opened the door to the rooftop, Yamamoto burst through and started pacing around. "Tsuna." He started, stopping his walking. Then he started pacing around again.

Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably, not sure what to do. Yamamoto clearly wanted to say something, and Tsuna knew vaguely what he wanted to say. Was he supposed to prompt the baseball player? Was that rude? Was he supposed to let him get it out himself?

With the smile that always occupied his face, Yamamoto faced Tsuna. "I want to kill myself."

* * *

 **OKAY. YES, IT'S SHORT.**

 **OKAY, I'm really really sorry but this chapter couldn't be inflated anymoreeeee**

 **I love you all!**


	8. Yamamoto III

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS OMG I LOVE THEM**

 **and to clarify, this is in the same universe in the past.**

 **The reason why Tsuna refers Reborn as a nurturing teacher is because he's thinking of _his_ Reborn- one from ten years future.**

 **It's pretty hard to get the ten years future and current people status down pat so sorry if I confuse you at any points!**

 **The reason this is so short is because writing a suicide scene is actually so ridiculously hard sorryyyy**

* * *

 **BETA - Horizon-Dawn**

 **I LOVE YOU**

* * *

Tsuna felt like a fish stranded on dry land.

He had absolutely no _fucking_ idea whatto do.

Yes, he knew this was going to happen, but it didn't mean that he was prepared for the way his heart almost lurched and his hands to shake.

Yamamoto's life was in his hands and that was a terrifying thought. The idea that he could say the wrong thing and end Yamamoto's life – along with his own life, because it was so connected with the baseball player's – was frightening.

"I-I don't kn- um, what brought this on?" Tsuna tried to ask with all the calm he could muster. He tried to hide his shaking hands by violently shoving them into his pockets, but it didn't help as he could see the baseball player's eyes tracking the movements.

Yamamoto let out broken laughter that was cracked with raw feelings. "I broke my arm, Tsuna. Do you know what the doctor said? She said it was near a growth plate, so one of my arm could end up shorter than the other. And that means _no baseball._ I'll have to see if my arms will grow to the same length, in the meanwhile I can't play baseball until it fully heals. However, if it doesn't grow to the same length, I can't play baseball anymore. Tsuna, I _won't be able_ to play baseball!" He said. The calm yet devastated voice started to grow louder turning into an emotional cry of unadulterated pain.

"O-Okay. I understand." Tsuna said.

Then, he took a deep breath. In and out. _There's no use for panicking Tsuna._ He told himself. Yamamoto was looking at him with almost a hysterical gaze and Tsuna couldn't return that hysteria. He had to be stern, firm. He had to be a mafia boss.

"Sometimes in life, we face many adversary. I understand the feeling of wanting to just _stop._ The feeling of your world crumbling around you and the feeling that you can't get out because everything you have, everything you have worked for just disappeared. Your heart can't stand the emptiness and the terror that the void brings. Baseball was your whole life, it was the foundation of your being – I understand that you don't know what to do now. But Yamamoto, you have to understand. You have to understand that just like baseball is your whole life, _you_ are a whole life to someone else."

Yamamoto stared back with widened eyes and dilated pupils. The screaming look of help in his eyes dulled to one of tiredness.

Encouraged by the calming baseball player, Tsuna continued. "To your dad, you are his _whole life_ Yamamoto. Do you want to take yourself away from him just like how baseball was taken away from you? Do you want him to cry over, agonise over you?" He took another big gulp of breath. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

He knew that he should be pointing out that Yamamoto's fundamental thought of wanting to die when he broke his arm was what has been wrong, not the fact that he would be leaving everyone else behind. Tsuna was essentially guilt tripping him and that wasn't the intention.

 _Hayato would've been much better at this. He was always better at things that involved words._ Tsuna thought but blinked the bitter thoughts out of his mind.

"I know so far, I have said you need to live for your dad. But I think you need to live for yourself too. For your future."

Yamamoto laughed. "What future? One without baseball? Do I even want that future?"

Tsuna shuffled his feet, not really sure what to say. He wanted to tell him that he had such a bright future. He was one of the best people Tsuna had ever seen and he blossomed enormously as a hitman. Tsuna wanted to tell him that the mention of his name struck fear into opponents and reassurance to their allies.

But instead, Tsuna improvised. "I'll give you a future. I'll give you something to live for. I'll be a guide in your life, as a friend, side by side. We can laugh together, cry together, bleed together and even die together." Tsuna stated, projecting his voice in a confident manner.

"You're so much more than baseball. I know it sounds terrible when I phrase it that way, but you're a human being who can adapt _if_ you aren't able to play baseball anymore. I promise I'll be by your side to help you every step of the way. You can yell at me, you can hit me, but I promise I'll be there to save you."

His eyes blazing orange, Tsuna stepped closer to Yamamoto until his serene eyes peered right into Yamamoto's. "Trust me." He whispered.

The seconds of silence followed, but Tsuna didn't move an inch and continued the eye contact. Ignoring the increasing anxiety that was eating away in his stomach, Tsuna stood firmly.

The baseball player stared back with a bleak look, but soon, flecks of life could be seen returning back to his eyes again. "I trust you." Yamamoto whispered back.

It would be an understatement if Tsuna said he felt happy. He felt ecstatic, overjoyed and just absolutely thrilled. The warm glow of hope kindled inside of him, and he wanted to jump up and down and declare to the world just how _joyful_ he was right now. His best friend told him that he trusted him. Yamamoto trusted Tsuna to guide, to be involved in his life.

There were no truer declaration of friendship than this. Complete trust in another person.

"Good job Tsuna! You got yourself a guardian!"

A smile danced around Tsuna's lips. Even though it had been during an emotional and stressful time, Reborn's sudden intrusion was pretty much expected in his life and really, the _good job_ compliment made him even more excited.

It also helped that Reborn dissipated the awkward atmosphere settling in.

Yamamoto gave a heartfelt smile. "Thanks, Tsuna." He said. "I'm gonna go home and talk to dad."

Tsuna nodded. "That's a very good idea. He's one of the people who cares most about you."

The baseball player gave a happy laugh. "Yep! I'll go make some sushi with him. Tell Nezu-sensei that I've gone home. And oh, don't forget to go to the Disciplinary Office!"

 _Oh my god, I've forgotten._

"Bye!" With a merry smile, the baseball player ran off.

"You need six more Guardians." Reborn helpfully informed him without actually telling him what a guardian is and why he needed them.

Tsuna brushed past the hitman, "Tell me later, I gotta get to Hibari-senpai's office." He said in a hurried tone with the blatant disrespect that Reborn hated.

Even though he knew that it was coming, the mallet that struck him didn't' hurt any less. "Ow, what was that for?" Tsuna whined. "I gotta go!"

"I demand respect, Tsuna." He merely said, and crossed his arms.

Tsuna let out a mock sigh. "Reborn, I'll be with you just a moment after going to see Hibari-senpai since I'm very late." Tsuna tried to say with patience.

The hitman narrowed his eyes at him. "A Boss should never be late for meetings." He said, as if Reborn didn't already know he was late. As if he wasn't keeping Tsuna's every move and every breath under surveillance.

Tsuna resisted to grumble that he was now even more late, since Reborn held him behind but smartly choose to just nod and ran past him.

He ran straight to the first floor, where the office was located. Another attack of the vicious butterflies invaded his stomach. He felt like he would never be ready to face Hibari.

Tsuna approached the looming doors of the office. Behind this door stood the younger self of his lover, whom he shoved his bag onto, just this morning.

Ah, chaotic relationships. It wouldn't be the mafia world without them.

* * *

 **Yes**

 **i'll make the next chapter long**

 **I love you all**

 **please leave a review 3**


End file.
